A Magic Carpet
Main Article: Events Miracles happen around us all the time. Not everyone may notice them, but they do happen. Today Martha has met an interesting person, who was very similar to the hero of a very old fairy tale. May he be this hero? Nazir's tale has turned out to be quite sad, but we have a chance to help the poor peasant. However, to do this you will need to find a way to get into Mountain Valley from his tale, and it will not be easy. Book of Fairy Tales Martha the Maid: It would be great to find a few threads of yarn that is similar to the one that peasant Nazir stole from Ifrits. These threads would adorn the book of fairy tales! I have already tried to repair it, but I cannot do it well. Can you cope better? * Get 3 Black Threads by helping Nazir. * Get 3 Yellow Threads by helping Nazir. * Assemble the Book of Fairy Tales. Martha the Maid: What a charming book this is! A real piece of art! And what fairy tales! I will definitely read it again! Aroma Lamp Melissa: Do you want to get rid of the Ifrit? You have almost everything you need! you only need to find some spice - and you will be able to expel the evil genie until it causes mischief. By the way, what is it doing here? Looking for someone? * Get 3 Ginger Roots by helping Nazir * Get 3 Nutmeg by helping Nazir * Assemble the Aroma Lamp Melissa: I have read in one old book that such lamps were used in ancient times to scare genies and ifrits from sacred places. Let's see if we can protect ourselves from the fantastic creatures. Trap for an Ifrit Martha the Maid: Nazir has said that garlic will not be superfluous. But in order to finish the trap you will need two flowers: lotus and hibiscus. Their scents will deprive the ifrit of its power. Let's catch it! * Get 3 Lotus Flowers by helping Nazir. * Get 3 Hibiscus Flowers by helping Nazir. * Assemble the Trap for an Ifrit Martha the Maid: Well, only a little is left to do - and the spiteful ifrit pursuing Nazir will get into the trap. What will we do with it? Throw into the seas? Bargaining with the Captive Martha the Maid: The ifrit got into your trap! Now it prays for mercy. It promises to return Nazir home and not to pursue him anymore. But the ifrit has to regain its power. It needs power crystals. * Obtain 35 Power Crystals by helping Nazir * Obtain 35 Power Threads by helping Nazir at your Neighbors' places * Assemble the Ifrit's Crown Melissa: Great job! The crown makes the ifrit strong and obedient. If it wants to harm us, it will lose it's power. Tell it to open the portal. On the Threshold Martha the Maid: The poor peasant Nazir would be glad to get back home to fulfill the khan's wish and finally finish the flying carpet. But the ifrits have prepared a trap for Nazir. A hungry dragon is guarding his house. * Organize an expedition and feed the dragon * Explore Mountain Valley (for further tasks see Mountain Valley) Martha the Maid: Now Nazir can return home. And he invites us. I don't know about you, but I'm very happy to get into my beloved fairy tale! May Nazir still be able to marry the greedy khan's daughter? Reward: Ifrit's Treasures You receive Ifrit's Treasures as a reward. It contains: * 100 , 20 * 5 * 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * 7 , 5 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 3 * 5 , 5 * "Bazaar" Trophy * 25,000 * 2000